


What’s the Deal with Soup?

by Honeyflavored_spaghettiOs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean minor oumasai, Kokichi is gay and forever alone I’m sorry, M/M, Multi, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Soup, Tsumugi is all knowing, and breaks the 4th wall very often, but I’m Saiibo trash I’m sorry, copious amounts of soup, kirumi is best mom, probs some background ships will appear, theyre at hopes peak with the DR1 and 2 squad yea, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyflavored_spaghettiOs/pseuds/Honeyflavored_spaghettiOs
Summary: Shuichi Saihara: god dammit kokichi Ryoma just threw himself off a building for the fifth time this week thanks to youRantaro Amami:Rantaro Amami: Its TuesdayRyoma Hoshi: I’m fine I’m basically used to it at this pointShuichi Saihara: You know they installed trampolines around the edges of the school because of him right?Ryoma Hoshi: it really is annoyingRyoma Hoshi: I long for the sweet release of death
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	1. The Beginning Probably

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still in the danganronpa fandom? Well, we need some crack in these trying times so have a (probably awfully written) v3 chat fic!!
> 
> Please proceed with caution, I’m lightly touching on Korekiyo’s problems with his sister in this, and I may go slightly more in depth later on. If that’s a trigger for you then please avoid this fic, I want you to feel safe!  
> This also contains spoilers for v3, (not outright spoiling the deaths) but its basically implied who the mastermind of v3 was, and characters backstories will be mentioned.

_Angie Yonaga has created a group chat with Kaede Akamatsu and 15 others_

_Angie Yonaga has named the group chat “Atua Worship and Prayer Group”_

**Atua Worship and Prayer Group**

**Angie Yonaga:** Rejoice my friends! Atua has guided me in the direction of making a space for all of us to connect and join together in worship of the great Atua!

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** a chatfic? Ugh these are really overdone, but I suppose this might be fun

 **Angie Yonaga:** what?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Nothing

 **Miu Iruma:** lmfao like we’re gonna be worshiping Atua in here, tell atua that if his dick cant rap WAP then I don’t want him

 **Angie Yonaga:** ahh, it is not wise to doubt the strength of Atua Miu :)

 **Angie Yonaga:** Luckily for you Atua is all seeing and all knowing, he can do anything and everything, so he will undoubtedly meet your demands!

 **Miu Iruma:** pff I’ll believe it when I see it

 **Angie Yonaga:** Atua only reveals himself to those who believe and are forever devoted!

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I’m going to have to ask Miu to refrain from answering, debates about religion are not welcome in a school environment.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** sensible as always Kirumi!

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Why thank you Kaede :)

 **Miu Iruma:** HEY HEY HEY DONT FLIRT WITH HER SMALL TITS MAID LADY

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Miu we’re allowed to be civil to each other

 **Miu Iruma:** OK IM SORRY PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME I LOVE YOU

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Miu I’m not mad at you at all but you don’t need to be so defensive all the time

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I love you too btw <3

 **Shuichi Saihara:** WOAH WOAH WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** How did you NOT notice they were dating????

 **Shuichi Saihara:** THEY NEVER TOLD ME??????

 **Miu Iruma:** WEVE BEEN DATING FOR TWO WEEKS YOU VIRGIN ISNT SHE LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND

 **Shuichi Saihara:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Shuichi we literally made out in your research lab

 **Shuichi Saihara:** YOU W H A T ?????

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** While you were in it

 **Kaito Momota:** bro...

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Protagonists are ✨stupid✨

 **Shuichi Saihara:** what?

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** Nothing

 **Maki Harukawa:** Kaito you have n o room to talk you didn’t notice we were dating for almost 2 months

 **Angie Yonaga:** Kaito! Maki! How wonderful of you to join our worship!

 **Angie Yonaga:** Also that is pretty bad Kaito, you did not even notice that you yourself were in a relationship?

 **Maki Harukawa:** I think about dumping him every day.

 **Kaito Momota:** MAKI!!!

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Completely understandable Maki.

 **Kaito Momota:** MOM!!!!

 **Tenko Chabashira:** You should dump him Maki!!!! A degenerate male like him doesn’t deserve you!!!!!!!

 **Maki Harukawa:** ah the local lesbian has arrived

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Thats me!!!!!!!!!!

 **Maki Harukawa:** How did I just know you were the type to text with a million exclamation points

 **Himiko Yumeno:** what do you all want I was sleeping

 **Tenko Chabashira:** Oh!!!!!!!!!!!! I’m so sorry Himiko!!!!!! Do you want me to come over with hot chocolate and the frog pillow you left in my dorm???????

**Himiko Yumeno:**

**Himiko Yumeno:** yes... ilysm <3

 **Tenko Chabashira:** GDGSVDHSHDSHHSHNAKSKWKDKKWJD

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** It’s been weeks now and she still stops functioning when Himiko even addresses her

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I will begin preparing hot chocolate for the both of you momentarily.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** HSHSHSHSHDVSH YOURE THE BEST MOM!!!!!!!!

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** If it’s not too much trouble could you possibly bring some to my depression cave

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Of course, and I’m assuming by “depression cave” you mean your dorm room?

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** If that’s what you call it

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** I’d like to drown myself in the cup if possible

**Kirumi Tojo:**

**Kirumi Tojo:** I will no longer be bringing you hot chocolate.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Hoshi you good man?

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** no

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Someone send Gonta to his room

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** NO

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta saw his name on phone!

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Is Gontas friends okay?

 **Maki Harukawa:** someone remove him before you-know-who comes and ruins him

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** D O N T

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** DONT EVEN T H I N K ABOUT HIM

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** ENJOY THE PEACE WHILE YOU CAN, APPRECIATE WHAT YOU HAVE WHILE YOU STILL HAVE IT

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Anyways!! Gonta, one of our friends is not okay, could you maybe stop by Ryoma’s room and try to cheer him up?

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Oh no!!! D: Gonta will go over right away!

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** hashsjkmxsnxbsjiz

 **Maki Harukawa:** Oh hush you know you want him there

 **Rantaro Amami:** oh hey hey class what’s up, is the offer for hot chocolate still out?

 **Kirumi Tojo:** yes, I am about to begin making it.

 **Rantaro Amami:** awesome, could you bring some to me and Kiyo’s dorm? We’ve been studying all day and I’m pretty sure he hasn’t slept or eaten in maybe three days

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** all I need is soup

 **Maki Harukawa:** Jesus Christ I’m beginning to think I’m the only one with a shred of mental stability here and I’ve literally killed hundreds of people

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I will arrive shortly with hot chocolate and lunch for you two, Korekiyo I highly recommend that you eat soon.

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** a l l I n e e d i s s o u p

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Um anyways

 **Shuichi Saihara:** Aren’t we missing someone still?

 **Kaito Momota:** SHUICHI N O

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** D O N T S A Y H I S N A M E

 **Shuichi Saihara:** relax I’m talking about kiibo

 **Maki Harukawa:** I just heard everyone’s sigh of relief from across the school

 **Miu Iruma:** Oh the robo bitch? Yeah I’m working on installing some new stuff in him right now lmfaooo

 **Shuichi Saihara:** should you really be texting while you’re messing around with his body?????

 **Miu Iruma:** relax Sherlock Homo I’m no going to break your boyfriend

 **Shuichi Saihara:** hes not my boyfriend!!!!!!!

 **Miu Iruma:** oh you’re right, he’s just a robot he doesn’t have the brain capacity to love someone

 **Shuichi Saihara:** HES NOT JUST A ROBOT HE CAN LOVE PEOPLE HE HAS FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW

 **Miu Iruma:** Shuichi five seconds ago: “he’s not my boyfriend!!!!”

 **Shuichi Saihara:** ok listen here-

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta is at Hoshi’s room now!!!!

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Excellent timing, would you like me to bring you two some hot chocolate as well?

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Yes please!!!!!

 **Rantaro Amami:** I’m not trying to rush you or anything, thanks for offering to bring us food, but please get here soon if you can I think Kiyo is starting to hallucinate

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I CAN SEE THE SOUP CLEARLY NOW

 **Kirumi Tojo:** My apologies, I will get there ASAP.

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** is Kiyo o k a y ?

 **Rantaro Amami:** I honestly don’t know I’ve been away for most of the past two days so I don’t know what he’s been doing

 **Rantaro Amami:** Holy shit I just opened one of the cabinets and cans of soup just started spilling out

 **Rantaro Amami:** HOLY SHIT THEY JUST KEEP COMING

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** KOREKIYO WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN D O I N G ?

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I S E E A N D K N O W  
A L L

 **Rantaro Amami:** OUR ENTIRE FUCKING KITCHEN FLOOR IS COVERED IN CANS OF SOUP

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I’m outside your door please open up.

 **Rantaro Amami:** OH THANK GOD HE STARTED SCREAMING SOMETHING ABOUT HIS SISTER AND I THINK HE MAY BE CRYING

 **Kirumi Tojo:** His sister?????

 **Rantaro Amami:** YEAH I THINK SO NOW PLEASE COULD YOU COME IN THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Rantaro I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room for a few minuets, I need to talk to Korekiyo.

 **Rantaro Amami:** what??

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Please, I need to help him. He should calm down if you just give me a few minuets alone with him.

 **Miu Iruma:** AY THE GUY IS OUT OF HIS MIND RIGHT NOW DONT TRY ANY FUNNY BUSINESS YOU SLUT

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I have no intention of doing such things.

 **Rantaro Amami:** Of course, if it’ll help him. I’m just confused

 **Shuichi Saihara:** I don’t know much Rantaro but I really think it is best if you leave for a little while, this is probably something Kiyo doesn’t want you to know about

 **Rantaro Amami:** ...okay?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** I can guarantee it’s not because he doesn’t like you, don’t worry, if anything he probably doesn’t want you to know because he doesn’t want to scare you away

 **Rantaro Amami:** there is VERY little he could do to scare me away but alright

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** This is so gay

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** b e g o n e f u j o

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** I’m literally a lesbian

 **Angie Yonaga:** Ryoma! You are alive!

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** don’t sound so surprised

 **Maki Harukawa:** can you blame her

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** yeah you’re right

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Hoshi says he feels better after talking to Gonta! Gonta is happy!!!

 **Maki Harukawa:** that’s great Gonta

 **Himiko Yumeno:** even Maki is happy when Gonta is

 **Maki Harukawa:** shut up

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta is happy that friends are happy!!! But Gonta is confused?

 **Shuichi Saihara:** what is it Gonta?

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Friends said that all friends are here! But what about kokichi?

 **Shuichi Saihara:** G O N T A

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** G O N T A N O

 **Kokichi Ouma:** has little old me been summoned? owo

 **Shuichi Saihara:** RYOMA JUST CHUCKED HIMSELF OUT OF A FIFTH STORY WINDOW

 **Shuichi Saihara:** IM ABOUT TO DO THE SAME

 **Himiko Yumeno:** TENKO JUST THREW ME OVER HER SHOULDER AND STARTED  
R U N N I N G

 **Miu Iruma:** QUICK PLEASE SOMEBODY PICK ME UP AND TAKE ME FAR AWAY FROM HERE

_Angie Yonaga has removed Kokichi Ouma from the group chat_

**Angie Yonaga:** Apologies friends! I momentarily forgot that Kokichi was apart of our class, I just added our entire class when I created this group chat, but fear not! The problem has been taken care of!

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** T H A N K Y O U A N G I E

_Kokichi Ouma has added Kokichi Ouma to the group chat_

**Kaito Momota:** AHHHHHHHHH

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** H O W ?

 **Kokichi Ouma:** I kidnapped the ultimate programmer and trapped them in my room :3

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** fucking help me

 **Kokichi Ouma:** you all are so mean >:( I deserve a warm welcome!

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Anyways, this was a great idea! By the way you should give me admin rights :))))

 **Angie Yonaga:** no you little grape whore, why did I add you again? Go thirst over Shuichi or something

 **Miu Iruma:** BAHAHAHHAHSGSGSGSHSHAI

 **Miu Iruma:** GET ROASTED FUCKER

 **Kokichi Ouma:** wahhh! You all are so mean!!!! I didn’t do anything to you all!

 **Angie Yonaga:** yes you did

 **Miu Iruma:** yes you did

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** yes you did

 **Shuichi Saihara:** yes you did

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** yes you did

 **Rantaro Amami:** yes you did

 **Tsumugi Shirogane:** yes you did

 **Maki Harukawa:** yes you did

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** yes you did

 **Kirumi Tojo:** yes you did

 **Tenko Chabashira:** yes you did

 **Kaito Momota:** yes you did

 **Kiibo:** yes you did

 **Himiko Yumeno:** yes you did

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** Gonta thinks you did

 **Kokichi Ouma:** DID YOU ALL JUST COME ON HERE TO SAY THAT

 **Angie Yonaga:** yes

 **Kokichi Ouma:** EVEN MY BELOVED SHUICHI WAHHHHH YOU ALL ARE THE WORST!!!!

 **Shuichi Saihara:** wow even Kiibo and Kiyo rose from the dead to say that

 **Miu Iruma:** nah I just took his phone and typed that cuz I knew that’s what he’d say if he was here

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I actually have come back, I apologize if I alarmed any of you with my outburst

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I believe it was due to me hallucinating from only eating(?) soup for the past three days

 **Rantaro Amami:** YOU HAVENT HAD WATER IN THREE DAYS?????

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** Soup is an excellent substitute

**Rantaro Amami:**

**Rantaro Amami:** I’m never leaving the dorm for more than one day at a time from now on

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** ah... no, do not trouble yourself with such trivial issues as mine

 **Rantaro Amami:** KIYO YOU NEED TO D R I N K TO STAY A L I V E

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** ...

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** I appreciate the sentiment

 **Kokichi Ouma:** AHEM

 **Kokichi Ouma:** OKAY OKAY WE GET IT GO BE GAY SOMEWHERE ELSE

 **Kokichi Ouma:** anyways,

 **Kokichi Ouma:** these names are reeeeallly boring Angie, pleeease can you give me admin rights I won’t do anything bad I promise :3

 **Angie Yonaga:** no

 **Maki Harukawa:** can’t you make Fujisaki do it?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** DONT GIVE HIM IDEAS

 **Kokichi Ouma:** They climbed out the window while I wasn’t looking >:((((

 **Tenko Chabashira:** YES!!!!! NOW ANGIE CAN YOU REMOVE HIM AGAIN PLEASE??????

 **Angie Yonaga:** unfortunately I believe he forced the programmer to make it so he couldn’t be removed before they escaped

 **Maki Harukawa:** dammit

 **Kokichi Ouma:** fine!!! If you’re going to be so mean, I’ll just create a group chat with everyone but you Angie >:(((((

_Kokichi Ouma has created a group chat with Shuichi Saihara and 14 others_

_Kokichi Ouma has named the group chat “Dora the Explorer roleplay group 18+”_

**Dora the Explorer roleplay group 18+**

**Kokichi Ouma:** Hello all :)

_Shuichi Saihara and 14 others have left the chat_

**Atua Worship and Prayer Group**

**Kokichi Ouma:** you’re all the worst

 **Maki Harukawa:** yeah okay and

 **Kokichi Ouma:** I guess I’ll have to obtain admin rights through... o t h e r m e t h o d s :)

 **Kaito Momota:** you’re not scary kokichi you’re literally 5’1

 **Kokichi Ouma:** shut up Kaito you’re literally the guy who thought brojobs were a thing

**Kaito Momota:**

**Maki Harukawa:**

**Kaede Akamatsu:** um anyways

 **Kaede Akamastu:** Miu could you come over in a bit? I finally got Disney plus on my laptop and I know you’ve been wanting to watch WALL-E with me

 **Miu Iruma:** HXHSHDVSJDBAJDBAJDV

 **Miu Iruma:** YES YES I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AGSHGWGDHQBDJW ILL HURRY THIS UP YOURE THE BEST DHSHFHSHXHSHXJDNFNDNFNDJ

 **Shuichi Saihara:** ok Miu you have great taste WALL-E is a fantastic movie

 **Kirumi Tojo:** ah, I could bring you all snacks if you’re interested?

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** Oh you already made hot chocolate for all of us, you don’t have to!

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Nonsense, it is my pleasure.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** You’ll have to give me a moment though, I still haven’t delivered everyone their drinks.

 **Kirumi Tojo:** Tenko, Himiko, where ARE you two? I’ve searched the entire building, I expected you to be in Himiko’s dorm.

 **Tenko Chabashira:** well um

 **Himiko Yumeno:** remember how she threw me over her shoulder and just started sprinting away from the school when kokichi joined the group chat?

 **Tenko Chabashira:** does anyone have any idea where we are

 **Tenko Chabashira:** there’s like a railroad and a tree with weird square branch

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** oh boy

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I’ll be there in five minuets

 **Tenko Chabashira:** t h a n k y o u m o m

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** sometimes I wonder if you’re a witch Kirumi

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** she gave you two vague landmarks and you know exactly where they are

 **Kirumi Tojo:** I’ll choose to take that as a compliment

_Angie Yonaga has given admin rights to Kokichi Ouma_

**Kaede Akamastsu:** A N G I E

 **Maki Harukawa:** Angie N O

 **Kaito Momota:** W H Y ?

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** KOKCIHI YOU B A S T A R D

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** G O N T A ? ? ?

 **Maki Harukawa:** this is dream this is a dream this is a dream this is a dream this is a dream

 **Kaito Momota:** ITS THE WND OF THE WORLD SHSGHSWHSHAKDBKWNDJABS

 **Shuichi Saihara:** IM ON THE VERGE OF THROWING MYSELF OFF THE BALCONY W H O D I D T H I S T O G O N T A

**Ryoma Hoshi:**

**Shuichi Saihara:** RYOMA JUST THREW HIMSELF OFF THE BALCONYNDSJSHSJXBSJS

 **Tenko Chabashira:** N O HE WAS THE ONLY MALE THAT WASNT A COMPLETE DISAPPOINTMENT AND FAILURE WHO DID THIS TO HIM I W I L L E N D Y O U

 **Gonta Gokuhara:** KOKICHI OUMA IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE THIS SECOND ATUA WILL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL OF ETERNITY

 **Kaede Akamatsu:** oh it’s just Angie

 **Shuichi Saihara:** god dammit kokichi Ryoma just threw himself off a building for the fifth time this week thanks to you

**Rantaro Amami:**

**Rantaro Amami:** Its Tuesday

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** I’m fine I’m basically used to it at this point

 **Shuichi Saihara:** You know they installed trampolines around the edges of the school because of him right?

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** it really is annoying

 **Ryoma Hoshi:** I long for the sweet release of death

 **Kokichi Ouma:** Nishishi!~ you can have your phone back now Angie :)

 **Korekiyo Shinguji:** please never type out your laugh again

_Kokichi Ouma has changed the username of Miu Iruma and 15 others_

**Hot Bitch:** this will be much more interesting from now on :3


	2. The chapter with an excessive amount of LEGO ninjago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonbum: Silence, only speak/type when I address you or when I give to permission or I will end every hope you ever had of ever going to space swiftly and indefinitely 
> 
> Pythor P Chumsworth:
> 
> Yoonbum: now, it has come to my attention that you have never witnessed or ever heard of the the phenomenon known as LEGO ninjago
> 
> Pythor P Chumsworth: n-no?
> 
> Virgin: lmfao he’s stuttering through text what a fuckin loser
> 
> Yoonbum: SILENCE
> 
> Virgin: y-yes mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH RagDoll_Physics FOR THE NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR KAEDE AND MIU YOURE A LIFESAVER 😭😭  
> Anyways hey thanks for sticking around for chapter two!! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic!
> 
> Here are the usernames they have at the beginning of the chapter, and then I’ll put the ones that have been changed during the chapter at the end!  
> Shuichi: Lord Garmadon  
> Kaede: Sonata Pathétique  
> Kokichi: Hot Bitch  
> Rantaro: Avacado Fetish  
> Kaito: Pythor P Chumsworth  
> Maki: Maki-rowoll uwu  
> Tsumugi: Bitch  
> K1-B0: Roomba  
> Gonta: Barry B Benson simp  
> Miu: Mei Hatsume  
> Korekiyo: Ş̷̹͇̐ö̸̯̼͖́̌͆̆̕ũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗  
> Angie: Atua’sSideHoe  
> Tenko: Hoes before bro’s  
> Himiko: gay witch midget  
> Ryoma: King Twink  
> Kirumi: Yoonbum

**Atua Worship and Prayer Group**

** Maki-rowoll uwu: **

**Maki-rowol uwu:** Kokichi Ouma I will end your pathetic bloodline right here and now

**Hot Bitch:** Nishishi~! Ooh I’m so scared! I’d like to see you try!!

** S ̷̧̹͇̐ o u ̷͉̪͇̃ p ̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗ ** **:** I must ask you once again, please n e v e r type out your laugh

** S ̷̧̹͇̐ o u ̷͉̪͇̃ p ̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗ : **

** S ̷̧̹͇̐ o u ̷͉̪͇̃ p ̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗ ** **:** I find this username acceptable

**Avacado Fetish:** how did you know

**Sonata Pathétique:** okay we all know that’s rantaro

**Sonata Pathétique:** also I’m lowkey impressed kokichi I didn’t know you knew much about Beethoven’s works

**Hot Bitch:** nah I just googled pathetic piano pieces and I found that and the title seemed fitting

** Sonata Pathétique: **

**Mei Hatsume:** LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH I AM N O T A KNOCKOFF INVENTOR LADY FROM SOME STUPID SUPERHERO ANIME CHANGE MY NAME RIGHT NOW

**Mei Hatsume:** AND CHANGE MY GF’S WHILE YOUR AT IT SHES NOT PATHETIC

**Hot Bitch:** uGH you’re so needy

_ Hot Bitch Changed Mei Hatsume’s username to Virgin _

**Virgin:** LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

**Virgin:** CHANGE MINE RN YOU WHORE THIS IS NOT TRUE AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR LIES

**Hot Bitch:** no <3

**Virgin:** fuck you

**Hot Bitch:** no thanks <3

**Gay witch midget:** mine is pretty self explanatory

**Sonata Pathétique:** wow himikos is actually decent

**Sonata Pathétique:** well it’s better than what I expected from kokichi

**Hot Bitch:** I literally only did it because I’m slightly afraid of tenko

**Hoes before bro’s:** you’re on thin ice buddy

**Barry B Benson Simp:** Gonta likes his name!!!

**Barry B Benson Simp:** Gonta likes bee movie!

**King Twink:** Gonta we don’t deserve you

**King Twink:** hold up what is this shit

**Sonata Pathétique:** is that-

**Sonata Pathétique:** RYOMA I SEE YOU GOING TOWARDS THAT WINDOW I STG IF YOU JUMP AGAIN-

**Virgin:** THATS RYOMA?????

**Virgin:** AHAHAHDBAHDVAJDBA I HAVE TO GIVE COCKICHI SOME CREDIT FOR THAT ONE THIS IS GREAT

**Avacado Fetish:** Y’all I just checked angies username were in trouble-

** S ̷̧̹͇̐ o u ̷͉̪͇̃ p ̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗ ** **:** Dear lord she’s been typing for five minuets

**Atua’sSideHoe:** listen here kokichi Ouma, I made this chat, I make the rules. That fact that you think you have the right to decide everyone’s usernames makes me laugh. The fact that you have the a u d a c i t y to call me Atua’s S I D E H O E-   
LISTEN UP BECAUSE IM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE: IF IM ANYTHING BESIDES A DEVOTED WORSHIPPER IN ATUAS EYES, IM HIS #1 HOE YOU HEAR ME? #1. JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO ROMANTIC EXPERIENCE AND ARE A LITTLE GREMLIN THATS NEVER GONE ON A DATE DOESNT MEAN YOU NEED TO TAKE OUR YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LOVE LIFE ON M E

** Sonata Pathétique:  **

**Virgin:** d a m n

**Hot Bitch:** Impressive essay Angie!! But I’m not changing it <3

**Yoonbum:** Pardon, but I do not quite understand my name. Who is Yoonbum and what does he have to do with me?

** Bitch:  **

**Bitch:** kokichi you didnt

**Bitch:** also stfu I’m not a bitch ur just jealous I can break the fourth wall and you can’t

**Hot Bitch:** oh but I did

**Hot Bitch:** and stfu tsumugi

**Lord Garmadon:** why the hell am I lord garmadon

**Hot Bitch:** I really didn’t know what to put for you

**Hot Bitch:** Sherlock homo was too basic and I was bing watching ninjago again so

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** WHAT IS THIS SHIT

**Hot Bitch:** I was on a roll with the ninjago usernames

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** wtf is ninjago

** Hot Bitch: **

** Lord Garmadon: **

_Hot Bitch has removed Pythor P Chumsworth from the chat_

**Yoonbum:** add him back

**Yoonbum:** kokcihi ouma add him back right this second

**Hot Bitch:** HE D A R E S ENTER THIS CHAT WITHOUT KNOWING THE TREASURE THAT IS LEGO NINJAGO

**Sonata** **Pathétique:** Kaito of all people????? He seems like the guy who grew up on ninjago

**Yoonbum:** add

**Yoonbum:** him

**Yoonbum** : back

_Atua’s Side Hoe has added Pythor P Chumsworth to the chat_

**Atua’s Side Hoe:** Rejoice mother!

**Yoonbum:** thank you Angie

**Yoonbum:** now, Kaito

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** WHAT DID I D O

**Yoonbum:** Kaito I would like to ask you a few questions

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** WHY?????? 

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** NO I DONT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING

**Yoonbum:** Silence, only speak/type when I address you or when I give to permission or I will end every hope you ever had of ever going to space swiftly and indefinitely

** Pythor P Chumsworth: **

**Yoonbum:** now, it has come to my attention that you have never witnessed or ever heard of the the phenomenon known as LEGO ninjago

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** n-no?

**Virgin:** lmfao he’s stuttering through text what a fuckin loser

**Yoonbum:** SILENCE

**Virgin:** y-yes mother

**Yoonbum:** exactly how bad was your childhood Kaito? What kind of trauma did you experience? Can we even say you had a childhood when you’ve never seen LEGO ninjago?

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** PLEASE I DONT KNOW ANYTHING I JUST NEVER WATCHED IT DONT KILL ME

**Yoonbum:** Thats it, mandatory LEGO ninjago binge watching session tonight in the common area.

**Yoonbum:** Kaede, Miu, if it’s not too much trouble I must ask you two to postpone your movie night for this important event

**Sonata Pathétique:** of course we completely understand, LEGO ninjago always comes first

**Virgin:** fine as long as you’re making the good snacks, I’m not dropping WALL-E night with my gf for nothing

**Sonata Pathétique:** Miu LEGO ninjago ALWAYS comes first

**Virgin:** y-yes kaede

**Avacado Fetish:** hell yes I’m down

** S ̷̧̹͇̐ o u ̷͉̪͇̃ p ̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗ ** **:** Ah yes... I have not had the pleasure of rewatching LEGO ninjago in quite some time, this should be a worthwhile experience

**Lord Garmadon:** ok I don’t have anything tonight, this should be fun, Miu are you done messing with kiibo?

**Virgin:** JEEZ GIVE ME SOME TIME SUCCICHI, HES SO FUN TO WORK ON AND ITS HARD TO STOP

** Lord Garmadon: **

**Lord Garmadon:** I have to say that could have sounded a lot worse coming from you

**Barry B Benson Simp:** LEGO ninjago?? Gonta loves LEGO ninjas!!! Could gonta come?

**Yoonbum:** Of course Gonta, you are always welcome.

**King Twink:** tbh a LEGO ninjago binging session sounds great rn

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** THIS IS A FUCKING CULT AND IM TERRIFIED

_Hot Bitch has changed the group chat name to LEGO ninjago cult_

**AtuasSideHoe:** the name change is acceptable

**AtuasSideHoe:** also atua says yes to LEGO ninjago night!!!

**Hoes before bro’s:** Himiko is sleeping right now but we’ll both come tonight!!!!!!!

**Maki-rowoll uwu:** I also say yes to binge night

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** MAKI NOT YOU TOO

**Maki-rowoll uwu:** yes me too

**Maki-rowoll uwu:** and frankly kaito, I’m quite disappointed and disgusted in the fact that you’ve never seen LEGO ninjago 

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** YOU GUY’S OBSESSION WITH THIS SHOW IS LEGITIMATELY TERRIFYING 

**Bitch:** nah, the author just recently started rewatching it with their 10 year old brother and wanted to write about LEGO ninjas without writing fanfiction about LEGO ninjas

** Pythor P Chumsworth: **

**Bitch:** anyways I say yes to LEGO ninjago night

**Yoonbum:** excellent, I believe that’s everyone. I shall begin preparing a light dinner for everyone shortly. I’ll have everything set up for tonight by 7pm, so if it’s alright with everyone I suggest we eat dinner at 6 and I expect everyone to be down by the big tv by 7:30.

** S ̷̧̹͇̐ o u ̷͉̪͇̃ p ̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗ ** **:** sounds delightful

**Sonata Pathétique:** Works for me!!

**Lord Garmadon:** hey what about kiibo??

**Virgin:** calm your tits I’ll be done in like 10 minutes

**Sonata Pathétique:** Stop worrying Shuich, she’ll take great care of him I’m sure <3

**Virgin:** HDHWHDJAHDBANDBAJDBJE

**Lord Garmadon:** KAEDE STOP MAKING MIU HAVE A GAY CRISIS I DONT WANT HER TO BREAK KIIBO

**Virgin:** SHUT UP BITCH, LET ME ENJOY THE MOMENT

**Virgin:** PLUS IF ANYTHING IVE BEEN MOTIVATED TO WORK FASTER NOW SO SHUT UP SO I CAN FINISH FIXING YOUR BOYFRIEND

**Bitch:** this chat is so fuckin gay

**AtuasSideHoe:** I completely agree Tsumugi-san!!

**Maki-rowoll uwu:** the two lesbian gods of this chat interacting, what will they do

**Hot Bitch:** AHEM

**Maki-rowoll uwu:** my bad kokichi, I forgot you were a lesbian, I’ll include you next time

**Hot Bitch:** I stfg-

**Lord Garmadon:** Kokcihi is a lesbian confirmed

**Hot Bitch:** SHUICHI NOT YOU TOO

**Virgin:** HAHDBAHDBAKDNANNDAM

**Virgin:** QUICK ANGIE CHANGE HIS USERNAME TO SOMETHING LESBIAN RELATED HAHAHDBHADBAJSN

**AtuasSideHoe:** unfortunately before the programmer escaped he made it so that only he could change his username

_ Chihiro Fujisaki changed Hot Bitch’s username to SHSL Lesbian grape bastard _

**Virgin:** ZHAHDBQJDBAJDBAKDN

**Sonata Pathétique:** WAIT THEY WERE STILL HERE THIS WHOLE TIME-

**AtuasSideHoe:** MAY ATUA FOREVER BLESS FUJISAKI-SAN

**SHSL Lesbian grape bastard:** I fucking hate you all

**Roomba:** ah hello friends!!!

**Roomba:**

**Roomba:** KOKICHI THIS NAME IS VERY ROBOPHOBIC I AM MORE THAN JUST A ROBOT AND IT MAKES ME VERY UPSET THAT YOU FEEL THE NEED TO MAKE MY USERNAME SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ELECTRONIC DEVICES 

**Lord Garmadon:** KIIBO!!!!!

**Roomba:** SHUICHI!!!!!!!

**Maki-rowoll uwu:** leaving before this gets too gay

**Maki-rowoll uwu:** but before I go, fujisaki if you’re reading this your kind gesture will not be forgotten thank you for this

**Roomba:** goodbye Harukawa-San!!! Also Miu has informed me that the class will be getting together to watch LEGO ninjago tonight! I think this is a wonderful idea! I’ve been meaning to rewatch it for a while!!

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** HAS LITERALLY EVERYONE BUT ME SEEN THIS STUPID SHOW

**SHSL Lesbian grape bastard:** yeah

**SHSL Lesbain grape bastard:** AND YOU S W I N E HOW DARE YOU CALL IT STUPID I HOPE YOU ROT FOR ALL OF ETERNITY

**Pythor P Chumsworth:** YOU GUYS ACTUALLY SCARE ME

**AtuasSideHoe:** good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE LEGO NINJAGO STUFF YOU GUYS PROBABLY NEVER WANT TO SEE THOSE WORDS AGAIN-  
> BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THEM TOGETHER BINGE WATCHING IT SO GSHAHDHABDAJD
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THOUGH IF YOU HAVE ANY OPINIONS, COMMENTS, OR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE GETTING THEM  
> Here are the usernames that have been changed this chapter!!  
> Shuichi: Lord Garmadon  
> Kaede: Sonata Pathétique  
> Kokichi: SHSL Lesbian grape bastard  
> Rantaro: Avacado Fetish  
> Kaito: Pythor P Chumsworth  
> Maki: Maki-rowoll uwu  
> Tsumugi: Bitch  
> K1-B0: Roomba  
> Gonta: Barry B Benson simp  
> Miu: Virgin  
> Korekiyo: Ş̷̹͇̐ö̸̯̼͖́̌͆̆̕ũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗  
> Angie: Atua’sSideHoe  
> Tenko: Hoes before bro’s  
> Himiko: gay witch midget  
> Ryoma: King Twink  
> Kirumi: Yoonbum
> 
> Again please give me at least two weeks for the next update!! It really depends on when I feel like writing so please be patient! It could be anywhere from two days to a month before the next update!


	3. Rocket Powered Heelies ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocado Fetish: wait y’all where tf is Angie
> 
> Maki-rowoll uwu: oh god
> 
> Avocado Fetish: WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GIANT PENTAGRAM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COMMIN AREA SURROUNDED BY CANDLES AND LEGO NINJAGO FIGURES
> 
> AtuasSideHoe: Excellent question rantaro!! The preparations I’ve made are so that we can attempt to summon the cast of characters from LEGO ninjago tonight!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter in which Miu gives Kiibo rocket powered heelies ❤️

### Chapter Text

 **Sonata Pathétique** : WHO JUST ZOOMED DOWN THE HALL AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT AND LEFT BURN MARKS ON THE FLOOR IM LEGITIMATELY TERRIFIED

 **Avacado Fetish:** I SAW THAT TOO HOLY SHIT 

**Avacado Fetish:** THE FLOOR IS LITERALLY SMOKING

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗: **Oh my

 **Roomba:** HHHJHGHHEEDWDLLPPE MEMMNMEREEEEEE

 **Lord Garmadon:** KIIBO??????

 **Virgin:** OH SHIT IT WORKED

 **Maki-rowoll uwu:** Miu what the hell did you do now

 **Virgin:** AHAHA

 **Virgin:** I GAVE THE LITTLE FUCKER ROCKET POWERED HEELIES

 **Lord Garmadon:** MIU WHAT THE FUCK

 **Roomba:** IIIIUIOIIII CCXCSASANNTTTGE STYYOOPOOPLPPPPP

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** HOLY FUCK HE JUST BUSTED THROUGH THE WALL

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** LIKE THE ONE THAT LEADS OUTISIDE

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** WERE ON THE 4TH FLOOR-

 **SHSL Lesbian grape bastard:** HE LANDED IN THE LAKE BAHHDSHBDABDHSJDNSK

 **SHSL Lesbian grape bastard:** IM SCREAMINSHAJAKALSLAKKD

 **Lord Garmadon:** OH MY GOD IM GOING TO GET HIM I CAN SEE HIM BEING HURLED ACROSS THE LAKE-

 **Virgin:** AHSHAHSHAJXJAJD THIS WAS THE BEST IDEA I EVER HAD

 **Lord Garmadon:** MIU WHERES THE FUCKING OFF BUTTON

**Virgin:**

**Virgin:** uh

 **Sonata Pathétique:** Miu, girl genius, brilliant inventor, love of my life, p l e a s e tell me you installed an off button and we won’t have to to tie kiibo down to have a conversation with him for the rest of our lives

 **Bitch:** I bet Shuichi would like that

 **Lord Garmadon:** what?

 **Bitch:** Nothing

**Virgin:**

**Virgin:** well you see

 **Sonata Pathétique:** M i u

 **Lord Garmadon:** MIU IM GOING TO KILL YOU

 **Bitch:** Shuichi is so out of character in this

 **Author:** listen here you little bitch I write Shuichi how I write Shuichi now shut up and go back to only speaking when you break the fourth wall at funny moments

**Bitch:**

**Lord Garmadon:**

**Bitch:** uh anyways

 **Virgin:** SOMEONE GRAB HIM AND ILL FIX HIM PLEASE DONT KILL ME KAEDE I LOVE YOU

 **Sonata Pathétique:** I’m very disappointed right now Miu

 **Virgin:** NOOOOO NOT THE DISAPPOINTMENT

 **Virgin:** PLEASE JUST BEAT ME UP OR SOMETHING YOUR DISAPPOINTED FACE BRINGS ME SO MUCH PAIN

 **Sonata Pathétique:** #1. Beating someone up is a completely unreasonable and horrible way to express your disappointment in someone, and if someone close to you is treating you that way then you need to contact help immediately because that is not a healthy relationship and you deserve to be treated better than that.

 **Sonata Pathétique:** #2 you’d probably enjoy that

 **Virgin:** ok yeah

 **Lord Garmadon:** JESUS CHRSIT MIU HOW POWERFUL DID YOU MAKE THOSE HEELIES

 **Lord Garmadon:** OK IM GOING TO NEED HELP I THINK THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD DO THIS JS KAMAKURA

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** NOT THAT GUY

 **Lord Garmadon:** WHY NOT????? HES LIKE THE DUDE WITH EVERY TALENT EVER RIGHT? SURELY HE COULD CATCH A RUNAWAY ROBOT??????

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** ITS NOT THAT HES JUST

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** SUPER CREEPY AND I GET BAD VIBES FROM HIM, I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN HIS EYES??? THEYRE SO SCARY HE COULD SNAP YOU IN HALF IN A SECOND DONT ASK HIM DUDE

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗:** Izuru is actually a very misunderstood individual who I quite enjoy spending my time with, they’re a very generous and patient person. Shuichi if you asked I’m sure they’d lend you their time

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗:** Also they are not a he and use they/them pronouns so please respect that

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** AHHH IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗:** It’s understandable, many people are intimidated by them at first, just please be respectful because I believe it does actually annoy them deep down

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** AHHHHHH OKAY

 **Lord Garmadon:** AH OKAY IM REALLY SORRY FOR MISGENDERING THEM

 **Lord Garmadon:** BUT I CAN ASK THEM RIGHT????? THIS IS KIND OF AN IMPORTANT SITUATION

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗:** I don’t think they’d be bothered at all if you asked them

 **Lord Garmadon:** GREAT IM GOING CLASS 77’S BUILDING RN

 **Hoes before bro’s:** Oh my god me and Himiko just woke up wtf happened

 **Hoes before bro’s:** WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GIANT HOLE IN THE WALL OMFG

 **Virgin:** READ THE CHAT DUMBASS

 **SHSL Lesbian grape bastard:** you woke up together? ;)

 **Gay Witch Midget:** I literally wanted to take a nap before we stayed up until 1am binging ninjago tonight and tenko ended up cuddling with me and we fell asleep together you dirty minded hoe

 **Maki-rowoll uwu:** thats

 **Maki-rowoll uwu:** really wholesome

 **Hoes before bro’s:** THERE ARE M U L T I P L E HOLES GOING THROUGH PEOPLES DORMS

 **Avacado Fetish:** omg Kiyo we have a new window

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗:** WHAT

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗: **BUT WHEN I CHECKED THERE WAS NO DAMAGE TO OUR DORM

 **Avocado Fetish:** ITS IN THE BATHROOM BAAHHAHANSNAMSMS

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗: **ONE OF OUR BATHROOM WALLS IS JUST GONE I-

 **Roomba:** IIIIIUIIIIOIUMMNMKMMM SSASSOOIOTRREERRRYYYYRYYY

 **Lord Garmadon:** KIIBO PLEASE STOP TRYING TO TEXT AND FOCUS ON NOT BREAKING YOURSELF

 **Lord Garmadon:** EVERYONES SAYING KAMAKURA IS HANGING OUT WITH THAT ORANGE JUICE GUY AND HIS MENTALLY UNSTABLE BOYFRIEND

 **Lord Garmadon:** SHIT

 **Lord Garmadon:** WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO AHHHHHHHH

 **Yoonbum:** Please stay calm Shuichi. I was preparing dinner and I apologize for not coming to help sooner, but Maki has informed me of the situation and I will be there to assist momentarily.

 **Pythor P. Chumsworth:** WHAT WOULD WE DO WITHOUT YOU KIRUMI

 **Yoonbum:** Probably perish.

 **Avacado Fetish:** Shit being a single mom of 15 children seems r e a l l y hard how do you do it kirumi

 **Yoonbum:** It is difficult at times, but I manage.

 **SHSL Lesbian grape bastard:** wait if kirumi is mom then who’s dad

 **Sonata Pathétique:** oh gosh idk

 **Sonata Pathétique:** Kiyo?

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗: **I assure you I am f a r too mentally and emotionally unstable to be anyone’s father figure

 **Avocado Fetish:** oh yeah I could never even see Kiyo as being the dad friend

 **Avocado Fetish:** also were talking about the emotionally and mentally unstable thing later

Soup: dammit

 **Sonata Pathétique:** Hmm maybe Hoshi

 **King Twink:** whomst has summoned me

**Sonata Pathétique:**

**Sonata Pathétique:** is this one of your Count Dracula moments

 **King Twink:** I have been asleep in my chamber of darkness for a large portion of today and you test my patience greatly by disturbing my slumber

 **Avocado Fetish:** dammit it is

 **Sonata Pathétique:** ok so Hoshi is definitely not fit to be a father figure either

 **Yoonbum:** Honestly I think in this class there is only one parental figure, me, which I’m fine with, so please do not feel guilty or pressured when asking me for assistance with something

 **Sonata Pathétique:** ok yeah kirumi is best mom no other person in this class can live up to her

 **Barry B Benson simp:** Gonta thinks Kirumi is great mom!! She taught Gonta how to make cookies today!

 **Maki-rowoll uwu:** that’s great gonta

 **Sonata Pathétique:** I love that Maki has a soft spot for gonta

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** SHE NEVER TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!

 **Maki-rowoll uwu:** Shut it space idiot

 **Yoonbum:** Alright I have successfully tied down kiibo, Miu could you please come here and fix the issue?

 **Virgin:** DAMMIT THOSE HEELIES ARE ONE OF MY BEST INVENTIONS AND NOW YOURE ALL ASKING ME TO DESTROY THEM?????

 **Lord Garmadon:** Miu :)

 **Lord Garmadon:** I will ask you this once, would you PLEASE come down to the first floor and take your invention off of kiibo :)

 **Virgin:** OH GOD NOT THE OMINOUS SMILEY FACE

 **Sonata Pathétique:** shuichi can be terrifying when he wants to be

 **Virgin:** NO SHIT

 **Lord Garmadon:** MIU

 **Virgin:** AH FUCK OK IM COMING GIVE ME TWO MINUETS TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER

 **Yoonbum:** Please hurry.

 **King Twink:** apologies for my words a few minuets ago, sometimes it just be like that

 **King Twink:** I ate half a bag of coffee bean though so I should be good now

**Sonata Pathétique:**

**Sonata Pathétique:** Ryoma I’m no coffe expert but aren’t you supposed to d r i n k it?

 **King Twink:** it’s one of those days where you’re too lazy to do more than get out of bed and go to the counter

 **King Twink:** in fact I’ve been sitting on the floor for a solid 10 minuets eating coffee beans and questioning my life choices

**Sonata Pathétique:**

**Yoonbum:** Ok Ryoma we’re getting you therapy but for now you all should look outside I believe we’re witnessing the beginning of romance.

 **Lord Garmadon:** NO

 **SHSL Lesbian grape bastard:** OOOHHH REALLY???

 **Soup:** you have peaked my interest

 **Lord Garmadon:** HDHVABSBANDNSNDN

 **Yoonbum:** It’s really quite sweet.

 **Yoonbum:** As soon as Miu took her invention off of Kiibo and we released him from the ropes he practically leaped onto Shuichi and is hugging him.

 **Lord Garmadon:** I think he’s clinging on to me for dear life actually

 **Lord Garmadon:** WAIT IS HE CRYING

 **Yoonbum:** oh my I believe he is.

 **Virgin:** YESSS THE OTHER THING I INSTALLED WORKS TOO

 **Gay Witch Midget:** why would you give him something so useless??

 **Virgin:** it wasn’t my suggestion he asked me too

 **Virgin:** tbh I think he really does just want to be treated like a human like all of you

 **Sonata Pathétique:** aw kiibo...

 **Yoonbum:** He’s just profusely apologizing and saying he’s so sorry for everything and crying into Shuichi’s shoulder.

 **Yoonbum:** I believe Shuichi is experiencing what you all call “gay panic”

 **Yoonbum:** But he also looks very angry

 **Lord Garmadon:** MIU IF I COULD MOVE RIGHT NOW I WOULD HAVE STRANGLED YOU BY NOW

 **Lord Garmadon:** HOW DARE YOU MAKE HIM CRY

 **Sonata Pathétique:** DONT TALK TO HER THAT WAY SHES SENSITIVE

 **Virgin:** YES I AM

 **Yoonbum:** Alright please calm down, I need to head back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner and snacks for tonight, Shuichi, Kiibo, take as much time out here as you need, the rest of you, rest up before tonight, I have a feeling we’ll be up for a while.

 **Virgin:** YES MOM

 **Yoonbum:** Dinner should be ready within the next two hours.

 **Avocado Fetish:** Tonight is gonna be so gay and I’m so ready

 **Maki-rowoll uwu:** please don’t go too insane tonight I’ve had enough drama for a lifetime within today

 **SHSL Lesbian grape bastard:** no promises <3

 **Avocado Fetish:** wait y’all where tf is Angie

 **Maki-rowoll uwu:** oh god

 **Avocado Fetish:** WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A GIANT PENTAGRAM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE COMMIN AREA SURROUNDED BY CANDLES AND LEGO NINJAGO FIGURES

 **AtuasSideHoe:** Excellent question rantaro!! The preparations I’ve made are so that we can attempt to summon the cast of characters from LEGO ninjago tonight!!

 **S ̷̧̹͇̐oũ̷͉̪͇p̷̳͓͖̓̊̆͗: **Summoning LEGO ninjas? I’m intrigued

 **Avocado Fetish:** that’s actually sounds epic I’m down

 **Pythor P Chumsworth:** IM OFFICIALLY CONVINCED THAT YOU ARE ALL DEMONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was tough to write for several reasons, I got over halfway through and it just straight up deleted itself 😺 so I basically half assed it when I rewrote it I’m really sorry-  
> Also I just didn’t really like the vibes but I’d already rewritten it so I wasn’t just gonna throw it away lmao  
> I’ve also been struggling a lot with school work so please be patient with me it’s hard to keep up with updating this and not falling behind because I’m really stupid.
> 
> But the next chapter is going to be LEGO ninjago binge night and I was wondering if you guys want it all to be the same format as the rest of this has been, or do you want me to write a few paragraphs for some of the ships with messaging in between, does that even make sense?  
> Well just tell me if you want a few traditionally written paragraphs for some of the ships 👁👁💧  
> If I do actually write for the ships I’ll probably only do three of them, so tell me which ones you want to see!! I’d even be willing to do ships that are outside of the tags so far (as long as they don’t involve characters that are already tagged in a ship) like Angie and Tsumugi, I don’t personally ship it but I’m very open to a lot of ships and I’d be willing to write for them!
> 
> OK ENOUGH RAMBLING THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS I LOVE YOU ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end of this chapter! That hopefully means you enjoyed reading this, luckily for you I’ve already started chapter two!! But if you have anything you want to see please tell me and I’d be happy to include it! I’m always looking for new ideas to include!  
> For any Saiouma lovers I’m really sorry I just enjoy saiibo more and personally see Kokichi as the forever alone wine aunt-  
> But I promise they’ll have some moments, I may add Kokichi and Shuichi as a ship tag depending on how much content I write for them but for now its just going to be Saiibo! :)  
> (One last thing, if you have any ideas for usernames please please hand them over specifically for Gonta, Miu, and Kaede because I’m s t r u g g l i n g to come up with ones for them, It would be really helpful!)
> 
> Please give me at least two weeks for the next update! I’ll update more frequently but I’ve never posted on AO3 so please give me some time to figure out how I want to format this and how often I want to or will be able to post!


End file.
